


ben

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gift Fic, Jedi Leia Organa, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, the legendary heroine series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Months after fighting Darth Vader, Chosen One Leia Skywalker Solo finds out she is pregnant with hers and Han’s first child, something that makes her rather nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> The Story talks place on a rather later point in my [Legendary Heroine Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/392704) in between the Chosen One!Leia AU treatments of ESB and ROTJ so there will be some spoilers for later stories in that series [but mostly things you know already since it follows the gist of the OT] if you wish not to be spoiled please skip until the sequel to a Brand New Hope is posted. As Leia was raised on Tatooine Leia is referred to Leia Skywalker or Leia Skywalker Solo
> 
> This was written for Oparu for the SW Gift Exchange on Tumblr

It couldn’t have come at a worse timing. A piece of news she knew one day would come but came when she was still trying to heal over what had happened in Cloud City three months ago.

Leia was at a loss of what to do; should she tell Han? Should she hide it until the last possible moment? Just let it pass or deal with the problem before it festers? She knew people…she could do it discreetly. No, Han was so good to her, she couldn’t lie to him.

Leia sighed and rested her hands on her stomach. She had to tell him. After all if there was one person she relied on through this battle of learning learning the ways of the force…fighting Vader….it was Han. He would help her through this too.

Leia decided to tell him on the roof of the Falcon. They occasionally went there when they were grounded on whatever rebel base they were this month. It was their favorite place, especially on a planet like this where the stars were clear and the moons were bright. Whether they sat up here just to talk or have a picnic like they were tonight, they found peace here. They could sit for hours and have long deep conversations.

She made him dinner. She wasn’t that good of a cook, but Han surprisingly was since he was so used to making meals on his own. Chewie had to help a bit. But she wanted him to be as calm and as cool as collected when she finally broke the news.

“So I went to the medic today,” Han said with a cheeky smile as he took a glass of Corellian whisky and put it to his lips. Leia was hesitant to tell him what she wanted to tell him, why she refused the glass of whisky in the first place. That alone probably told him something was wrong. “Doctor said the last of the long term effects of the carbonite are gone. I don’t see why they keep insisting I am permanently damaged or some Bantha Fodder like that…I was in the damn Carbonite for almost two hours, I’m pretty sure I’m fine.”

Leia frowned at that as the image of the event flashed through her mind. All the smoke, the sound of the machine filling her ears, and the rage that coursed through her body when she she saw the slab falling at her feet thinking Han was dead. What happened next terrified her, her chest was burning as she lifted her lightsaber in the air launching herself at Darth Vader. She almost thought in that terrible moment she had fallen to the Dark Side, just as master Yoda had feared.

She sighed deeply, her body shaking as the air left her lungs. Han put down his glass of Corellian whisky and placed his hands on her forearms lovingly running them down the contours of her muscles. His eyes were concerned as if he sensed her hesitation.

“Hey, what’s wrong sweetheart,” Han asked with a concerned smile; one his hands reached for hers, her now robotic hand, and kissed it. It was his way of saying her newest imperfection didn’t change the way he felt about her. “Is it about what happened on Cloud City? If it’s upsetting we won’t talk about it.”

Leia swallowed. So much for waiting. She knew it was now or never to finally tell him. She could either keep making excuses till it frustrated him or she could just tell him. But if there was one thing that their little forced arrangement turned into something deep and profound is that she learned to trust him. She took a deep breath. She knew it was better if she told him so they could work it out together.

“Han, something has happened,” Leia stated. Han frowned. He may have not had the Force like she did but by the way she looked, pale, shaken and absolutely terrified….he knew something was wrong. But he kept his eyes on her, letting her talk. “I’m pregnant.”

Han’s face never shifted. She could sense his mind running in many different directions. In the beginning children was something he wasn’t really keen about, but spending time with Kes and little Poe changed his mind and made him more comfortable with the idea. Yet now when he saw the hesitation and fear in Leia’s eyes he wasn’t quite sure whether to cheer or reassure her.

“You’re not happy about this?” Han said breathing deeply. He closed his eyes for a moment and rested his hand on her cheek, “You’re not ready I am guessin’.” He nodded, “I understand the Empire wants your head, we’re fighting a war and Luke’s still miss-” He bit his lip and stopped himself before going on a tangent, “the point is….if you are not ready to have a kid now….and you want to terminate the Pregnancy….I am with you one hundred percent.” His smile returned. “We’ll try again when things are calm.”

Leia turned away. She did think about terminating the pregnancy without Han knowing, but she knew it would be cruel. Cruel to Han because after all he done for her, to do something like this without at least letting him know….would be selfish and cruel to the child to punish him for something that was beyond his or her control…especially since she too thought about having children before…it all happened…

“No, I want nothing more than to raise children with you Han but….” She said before trailing off. Gods it had been three months since the battle on Cloud City, and she can’t even say the words.

“It’s about Darth Vader being your father isn’t it?” Han said. Leia winced before Han pulled her close and rested her head on his chest. She began to sob as Han ran his large hand ran through her dark hair. “Hey, hey,” He cooed wrapping his arms around her, “Leia, I know I don’t have the Force, but I could imagine it’s frightening having his blood run through your veins. And you’re afraid it’s going to affect our child.”

“Han, he tortured you….” Leia sobbed burying her head deeper into Han’s chest, she concentrated on the sound of his strong heartbeat, warmth and breathing. It was the only thing keeping her from floating away, “he was willing to freeze me in carbonite and bring me to the Emperor like a prize….he blew up Luke’s planet.”

“Yeah he did that,” Han responded tracing lazy circles on her back, “but my family’s a bunch of pirates and gangsters…hell, I used to be a career criminal…but I ain’t worried that our child is going to be a pirate because of that,” Leia couldn’t help but smile through her tears at that. He always knew how to make her laugh, “just like you shouldn’t be scared about our child. For one…you are one of the of best people I know always willing to put yourself before others. And two….obviously Darth Vader isn’t your only parent…remember the research you did on your mother…”

Leia nodded her head. The discovery of her father gave her a lead to find out about her mother. It was difficult but her research finally led her to Padme Amidala. She couldn’t believe the incredible things she had read. She was a queen at a young age, a crusader for her people and even after her tenure was finished, she still fought for the rights of others. For all the bad Darth Vader had done….she did nothing but good for the sake of human lives. And knowing this….put her at ease.

“She was a good person and so are you,” Han said, “you shouldn’t worry.” His hand slipped lower and rested on her stomach. He moved his hand in large reassuring circles, trying to feel the life that was growing inside her. “This child…our child, was made out of love, and has more blood from good people running through his or her veins than bad. And their grandmother was a crusader for her people and their mother is a woman who loves with her heart and fights for the people she cares about….our kid…is going to be a good kid….I promise you.”

Leia lifted her head and smiled, her eyes now shining with tears not of fear but happiness. Gods one of the great things about Han, as sarcastic as he could be, he was always her biggest champion. Cheering her on when she faced hard tasks, encouraging her when she had doubts and praising her when she done something good. And now he was helping her through this. He loved her, and stayed by her side despite who she was and where she came from. That alone gave her strength to do this.

To bring a child into the world and raise him to do good.

“So are we okay with this now or still scared?” Han asked.

“I think I am going to be fine now,” Leia said, “a manifestation of love is being brought into the world. I didn’t let Vader take you from me….I won’t let him take this from us either.”

Han smiled leaning and kissing her gently on the lips. It was something simple, something soft that lingered for a few moments before he leaned back and gazed deeply into her eyes.

“I love you Leia,” Han whispered his fingers stroking her cheek.

“I know,” Leia responded.

Han chuckled and shook his head. His large hand moved in circles over her belly. It was his way of trying to introduce himself to their child. 

“I ain’t gonna see the end of it am I,” He hummed between giggles.

Suddenly Leia felt something flutter in her stomach. Something unfamiliar, but another flutter told her what it most likely was. She looked down at her stomach before looking up at Han.

“Han, the child,” Leia said, “I think he’s kicking.”

“He?” Han asked, tilting his head.

“I sense it’s a boy,” Leia responded.

“Well….you have the Force. I trust ya,” Han quipped before looking down at her stomach, “what we are going to name him? I mean Corellian tradition has us naming our children after someone we loved who passed away….I would name him after my father but I feel like Josiah is literally the worst name ever, I wouldn’t torment my son like that. Maybe we give him Josiah as his middle name and name him after your Uncle Owen.”

Leia chuckled as the face of her uncle came to her mind, his arms folding as he shook his head.

“My uncle thought the Force was a load of quack…do you really think he would want our possibly Force sensitive baby named after him?” Leia said sighing deeply. She thought what she could name her son. She didn’t know enough people who came and went in her life to figure out a good name. But then someone came to mind. Someone who helped her discover who she was and was a hero and a strong warrior. “How about Ben? After Obi Wan Kenobi….he was with us at the beginning of our marriage basically and it would mean so much to Mara if we named him after her adoptive father.”

Han’s eyebrow raised when he began to think about the possibility of a name for a moment. But then a large smile grazed upon his lips.

“Ben, Ben Josiah Skywalker Solo,” He hummed with a smile, “It fits….I like it.” Another flutter in her stomach. “Hey….he’s kicking again.” Han lowered his head both hands resting on her abdomen. His fingers moving excitingly in circles hoping he could find where the feet were. “Hey there Ben….I’m your daddy…..it’s nice to meet ya.”

Another kick and Han was chuckling lowly and excitedly, his lips gently touching her stomach. Leia slowly ran her hands through his hair and looked out to the starry night with a smile on her face. Smiling deeply all she could think about now was what little Ben would be like. Would he have his mother’s heroics? His father’s snark? Would he have his father’s nose or his mother’s dark hair? Would he be a Jedi or fly all across the galaxy like his father?

But with all the possibilities the future looked so bright with her and Han’s little light that came out of the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see any other scenes or short stories within the verse or you would like to try your hand at some yourself feel free to come into my inbox at:
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
